Touch of the Inhuman: Good
Introduction Good spirits come in many different forms, but they are most commonly beautiful, pure beings. Hailing from areas of the spirit world where the good and honored dead come before passing on, they are usually deeply concerned with the virtue and well-being of humans and other mortals. This interest often leads them to create emissaries and messengers on the mortal plane, the good touched. Typically, the good touched try to favor those who have ‘earned’ the blessing of a touched, sacred and holy families and organizations that align with their views. Sometimes, however, they will place a good touched in a corrupt or unholy circumstances, in the hopes that the child will reform and purify the problem from within. Description Physical Description: Good touched are usually physically attractive, with few blemishes or marks. Some simply look normally human, with slightly fairer than normal traits. Others are much more dramatically touched. Some may be surrounded by a luminous halo of light, or have snow-white hair or skin. Others may have intense, flashing eyes, or may exude an aura of calm. regardless of their appearance, the presence of a good touched is generally pleasant, calming and reassuring. Personality: Good touched are not controlled by their heritage. Many do indeed choose to embrace the path of virtue and goodness, becoming exemplars of good behavior. Others, however, find themselves constantly falling short of the impossible standards that they and others hold over their heads. The supernatural goodness of their source can turn from an example to strive toward into a mocking, judgemental figure, forever out of reach. Many resign themselves to neutrality, trying to live a normal life. Others become infuriated with those that try to hold them to the standards of their supernatural sources, and with themselves for failing to meet them, turning cruel and dark of heart. In the World: Good touched can be found in any human society, more commonly in those that place particularly strong emphasis on the duality of good and evil, and have high standards of behavior. More faithful and religious groups also seem to attract more touched. good touched are usually accepted into human society, but their inhumanity may make others uncomfortable, who may believe the touched to be judging them for every tiny failing. Many good touched become Priests and Chosen Ones, serving higher powers wherever they can. Others bcome virtuous warriors championing a cause and rooting out evil. Still others have arcane gifts, becoming marlocks or wizards, though some religions may frown on such practices. Ability Modifiers * +2 Charisma, -2 Wisdom Good touched have forceful personalities and can be quite persuasive, but they are often somewhat out of touch with reality. Universal Abilities * Tongues Good touched are communicators, able to tap into a supernatural gift for languages. They gain a +2 racial bonus to linguistics checks made to understand or be understood, and linguistics is always a class skill for them. In addition, they can speak in tongues. They can tap their gift of tongues as a full-round action, selecting a single language. They can speak and understand as though they had a number of ranks in that language equal to their charisma modifier (minimum 1, maximum 5) for the next hour. When the hour is over, however, all their speech devolves into meaningless babble for the next hour. They lose all language proficiencies, and automatically fail all linguistics checks made to make their speech understood while this lasts. Optional Abilities * Beams of Light The good touched conjure a blast of searing holy light from their eyes. They can glare at a enemy to fire a damaging beam of light at them as a swift action. This is a ranged touch attack with a range of 60 feet and no range increment. If the attack hits, it deals 1d6 points of damage plus their charisma modifier. The light’s base damage increases to 1d8 against undead or evil outsiders. * Blessing The touched can perform a blessing upon an item, making it more effective. They can place a blessing on an item they can touch with a full round action. A blessing remains on an item for one hour, and they can bless up to one item per hit die at a time. Different kinds of items inflict grant different kinds of bonuses. ** Weapon A blessed weapon makes its wielder more skillful, granting a +1 sacred bonus to attack and damage rolls with the weapon.. ** Armor/shield A blessed piece of armor or shield is more protective than normal, granting +1 sacred bonus to armor class. ** Equipment A blessed piece of worn equipment makes the wearer more powerful. The touched selects a single ability score. The blessed equipment grants a +1 sacred bonus to skill and ability checks based on that ability. ** Tool A blessed tool is more effective than usual, granting a +2 sacred bonus on skill checks made with it. * Courageous the good touched is a courageous figure, inspiring allies to resist fear. they gain a +2 racial bonus to saves to resist fear effects. All allies that can see the touched gain a +1 morale bonus to saves against fear. * Crusader The good touched is resolute in their opposition to the forces of evil and darkness. They gain a +1 morale bonus to attack and damage rolls against evil creatures.This bonus is doubled against outsiders with the evil subtype. * Deathless Spirit The good touched is bound to the powers of life. They gain negative energy resistance 5, and a +2 racial bonus to saves against death effects, energy drain, ability drain, and necromancy spells and spell-like abilities. * Halo The good touched is surrounded by a halo of holy light. This aura increases the ambient light within 30 feet of the touched by one step. In addition, the light has a minor additional effect, selected from the list below. The touched can suppress or resume this ability as a free action. While the light is active, the touched takes a -10 penalty to stealth checks to hide. ** Light of Revelation The area of light reveals the hidden and compels truth. Creatures in the area gain a +1 circumstance bonus to perception and sense motive checks to detect a lie or see through a disguise, and take a -1 circumstance penalty to bluff and stealth checks. ** Soothing Light The aura of light soothes aches and bruises and guards the life of the fallen. Any living creature in the area at the start of the touched’s turn is healed one point of nonlethal damage. Any creature in the area with 0 or fewer hit points is instead healed one hit point and automatically stabilized. ** Light of Protection The aura of light surrounds and protects allies within it. All allies within the area gain a +1 circumstance bonus to AC and saves. ** Blinding glare The aura of light burns the eyes of the impure. All enemies in the area are dazzled as long as they remain in the halo. Creatures sensitive or vulnerable to sunlight treat the aura as sunlight. * Peacebringer The good touched has a calming presence and is skilled at negotiations. They gain a +2 racial bonus to diplomacy checks, and all creatures that can see and hear them have their starting attitude improved by one step. * Purity The good touched possesses an almost untouchable purity. They gain a +2 racial bonut to saves against poison, disease, and petrification effects. * Restoring Touch The good touched can heal wounds on their allies with a touch. They gain a pool of points equal to 2 x (the good touched’s hit die + their charisma modifier). As a standard action, they can lay their hands on a willing or helpless creature. They can expend points from their pool to heal the target an equal amount of hit points. This ability is a positive energy effect, but it cannot be used to harm undead. Any points expended from this pool are regained after a standard period of rest. * Sense Intentions The good touched can sense the intentions of those nearby. They gain a +2 circumstance bonus to sense motive checks against all creatures within 30 feet. In addition, they can focus on a single creature to attempt to detect their intentions as a standard action. The target can make a will save (DC 10 + 1/2 the good touched’s hit die + their charisma modifier) to resist. If the save is failed, the good touched’s bonus to sense motive is doubled against that creature, and they can determine the creature’s attitude toward those it interacts with as long as they concentrate. * Soothing Touch The good touched can soothe an allies conditions with a touch. As a standard action, they can touch a willing or helpless creature and remove one of the following conditions from them: bleeding, blinded, dazzled, deafened, fatigued, shaken or sickened. In addition, they can reduce the severity of the exhausted, frightened, nauseated, or panicked conditions by one step (to fatigued, shaken, sickened, and frightened, respectively). * Winged The good touched has feathered, leathery, or even insect like wings, and while they cannot fly, they can use them in some capacity. They take no damage from falling, as though subject to a constant non-magical feather fall effect, as their wings give them enough lift to avoid falling painfully. In addition, they gain a +2 racial bonus on acrobatics checks from the extra balance and lift their wings offer. * Unassailable The good touched radiates an aura of unassailable purity that makes them harder to strike against. In any round that the touched takes no aggressive actions, such as attack rolls, combat maneuver checks, or casting damaging or targeted spells, any non-mindless creature that directly targets the touched with an attack, combat maneuver, or targeted spell, must make a will save (DC 10 + ½ the good touched’s hit die + their charisma modifier). If they fail the save, they lose the action targeted against the touched.